Longing
by Pedea
Summary: Heero wants Duo to himself but is always interupted
1. Longing

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters so don't yell at me please *chibi eyes *  
  
Rateing: Nc-17 for Male+Male sex in further chapters Authors Note: Please Review I love to here how people like my stories.but please no flameing. I also suck at spelling and the computer don't help much so please bare with me here. Also please Do not take the story without asking me first.  
  
I stared at him from across the hall. His long brown braided hair swaying from side to side as he ran towards me. What was it 1 year? 2 years? Since we last saw each other. Oh how my love for him grew every day and how my longing for him grew. His sweet smile and shining eye's weakened my knees. He ran to me and gave a big hug then a kiss on the cheek. If only he knew how much I love him. Then I would probably be able to taste those sweet lips of his. "Hey Hee-Chan!" He said happily. I just looked at him, admiring how he wasn't scared of me or didn't stop trying to get my friendship. When the other's all have stopped caring. Maybe he does love me.maybe that's why he keeps coming back for more. I turned and walked into my room acting as if I wasn't interested. But he followed me anyway's and plopped himself on the edge of my bed. I looked at him briefly before tearing my gaze from his beautiful body to pay attention to my laptop. We had a mission to do.even though the Gundam Wing operation ended 2 years ago we still every now and then had a mission. This one was to get some secret information from the government's computers. I looked over at the overly too happy baka and sighed. "Did you read this over?" I asked before closing my laptop. He nodded while twisting his hair through his fingers. I had to look away before my pants grew to tight. I placed my laptop back down on the table and went to walk past Duo.  
  
"The mission isn't till tomorrow. I'll get you a room." But before I could make it past him he grabbed my hand. I looked down at my hand then a Duo who was looking up at me innocently. "Hee-chan we haven't seen each other for a year now. Can't you at least stay with me for a little while? We can catch up on what's been happening in our lives." He looked so cute that I couldn't resist. Pulling my hand away from his grasp I sat down beside him on the bed. He started yapping on about how his work with Hilde has gone great and that Hilde was getting married. I was relieved to here that cause I was scared she was going to get My Duo. Then out of no where I felt his thumb gently run along my bottom lip. I looked up into his violet eyes, which were shining with pure love and lust. "Hee-chan I really missed you. I also have been meaning to show you something." And with that he leaned down and kissed me. My head was swirling with confusion and passion. I felt his tongue flutter across my bottom lip asking for me to open up. I parted my lips just enough for the squirming tongue to make it's way into my mouth and explore every little inch of it. I moaned softly into his mouth and felt his curve upwards into a smile. He slowly pushes me down onto the bed while his busy hands run up my top and rub my chest and stomach. I arched my back trying to get more, needing more. Sensing this he pulled away from the kiss and removed my green tank top. He then threw it down onto the ground and kissed my neck tenderly. I could not believe this was actually happening. Then there was a knock at the door.I stood up and put my top back on grumbling under my breath. I opened the door to see an older man standing there. "I need to have a word with a Mr. Maxwell." Duo pushed his way past me gently and walked down the hall with the older man. I growled lightly at the guy then closed the door to my room. Just when I finally got Duo to myself that bastard had to come and ruin it. Well there was another person being put down onto my death list. I sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on. How did the guy know Duo was here? This is my hotel room.unless Duo was planning to stay here all along. Not like I'm complaining though. 


	2. Longing 2

I opened the eyes up slowly when I heard a light tapping on my door. I looked at the clock to see it was an hour later. I must have fallen asleep. I stood up slowly and rubbed at my eyes, I made my way to the door and opened it slowly to be greeted with Violet eyes. The next thing I know I'm being pushed back, the door closes and I get pushed onto the bed. The Violate eyed boy laid on top of me and gently placed his soft, warm lips onto mine. I eagerly kissed back wanting to finish off what we started earlier. He nipped at my bottom lip gently and ran his tongue along my bottom lip coaxing me to open up. I parted my mouth slightly and felt his tongue make its way into my mouth and run along the top of my mouth. I moaned softly into the kiss and arched my back up slightly, needing and wanting this. I felt his lips curve up into a smile then he pulled away slowly for us to breathe. He nipped at my ear gently then sucked on my earlobe. His hands ran down to the bottom of my top and slowly made there was up my top. I moved up into the touch.  
  
"Let me give you pure pleasure" Duo whispered softly into my ear then nipped it again. I groaned in pleasure and frustration. His hands ran over my nipples gently causing a wave of pleasure run through my body. A whimper escaped my lips, I needed him now. He ran his hands down to the base of my shirt and slowly/teasingly lifted it up.  
  
Ring! I growled as the high shrill of my cell went off. I grabbed it from my nightstand.  
"Hello?" I asked coldly. Whoever it was calling will die.  
  
"Heero are you ever going to do your job?" A frantic Quatre yelled into the phone. I hit myself in the head, I totally forgot I was suppose to send him a report on the hotel people or something like that.  
  
"I'm working on it right now" I lied as I swatted Duo's hand away from my crotch. Duo pouted and sat up slowly.  
  
"I got to go ok Quatre, I'll send the report ASAP." And with that I hung the phone up. I sat up and grabbed onto the baka and pulled him back gently towards me. He looked at me with those sad violet eyes. I kissed him gently then before it got to heated I pulled away.  
"I have to do my report, Quatre is having fit." I stood up and walked over to my desk. So far twice I have been interrupted. All I want is to fuck Duo.is that so hard to ask for? Some peace and quiet while me and Duo have some fun. 


	3. Longing 3

I opened my eyes to the smell of food. I looked down at the paperwork I was sleeping on and sighed as I pushed myself off the desk and out of my chair. I looked at Duo who was sitting on the bed eating. Duo's violet eyes looked at my happily and he beckoned for me to join him. I sat down beside him and took a bite of his sandwich that he put in front of my mouth. He smiled and kissed me tenderly after I finished swallowing the food. I complied right away and pushed the braided boy down onto the bed. No one was to interrupt us n. Knock knock Damn! I pulled away from Duo and went to the door to be greeted by a really stressed out Quatre. "Heero where is the report?" He asked while walking into the room. This kid really did forget his manners when he's stressed. "Come in" I said afterwards. Quatre looked at me apologetically before sitting on the couch. "I need it before Lady Une freaks." I walked over to the desk and handed him the report. He looked at it thankfully and hugged me. I pulled away after a few minutes and looked at Duo who was sitting on the bed finishing his sandwich. "Well I'll see you two after the mission is done" Quatre said then left the room. I closed the door and sighed with frustration. Every time I wanted to get with Duo something interrupted us. I looked at the braided baka for a moment then sat on the couch. Maybe we weren't meant to do this. Maybe God was trying to tell us something. I wish I knew what to do. I felt a weight on my legs and looked up to see two violet eyes looking at me. Then I felt Duo's soft pink rose buds press against my lips. What was to interrupt us now?  
  
Authors note: What will interrupt them now?  
  
Is God trying to tell them something? Will Heero and Duo ever get intimate?  
  
Find out in the next chapter 


End file.
